Old Skins and Young Hearts
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: A Carolyn and Max Keenan one shot. What happens when a supposed murder and prosecutor go out for coffee? What happens when it turns into more than just a friendly outing? How will Brennan and Booth react to this shocking suprise! R&R!


**Okay, so this is REALLY different. I thought this would be cute and something new. I think this is called a one shot… anyway, here it goes.**

Two people sat in a diner in the middle of D.C. It wasn't uncommon for people to socialize while enjoying a cup of coffee but these two particular people sharing a moment of their time together would have been criticized and looked down upon. One might say it was just another case of Shakespeare's tale of Romeo and Juliet.

"You know, a lot of people wouldn't approve of what we're doing." The man chuckled taking a sip of his coffee.

"One usually doesn't expect a prosecutor to have a friendly cup of coffee with a con man, Cheri." The woman smiled.

"I'm not sure how Tempe would react to her father going out with one of her coworkers." The man said putting down his coffee mug.

"Max, technically I only work with Dr. Brennan when she and Agent Booth need a warrant." The woman said.

"They ALWAYS need a warrant Carolyn." Max joked.

"Yeah, I know… It kinda gets on my nervous sometimes. I mean, why can't they just go and ask another person?" Carolyn asked.

"Because they know you're the best there is." Max said smiling.

Carolyn chuckled, "Well, you do have a point there."

Max caught Carolyn's look and smiled. Carolyn looked down quickly and suddenly became very interested in the spoon which sat in her mug.

"So… what are your plans now?" Carolyn asked not looking up.

Max thought for a moment, "Well… I was thinking about starting a little science camp at the Jeffersonian. You know, for elementary kids? Hey, do you think you could whip out one of your warrant thingies so that Dr. Saroyan chick will let me?"

Carolyn giggled, "Unfortunately, warrants can't do that." Carolyn saw the disappointment in the man's eyes. She sighed, "I'll see what I can do…"

Max's face lit up, "Thank you Carolee."

Carolyn frowned, "Don't call me that pet name Max. I refused to be treated like a plush doll." though secretly inside she found it cute.

"You know? I haven't been on a date with anyone since my wife died." Max said sipping his coffee.

Carolyn's eyes grew, "I didn't think this was a date."

Max realized his mistake and quickly tried to find a way to cover it up, "So… what do you think of this coffee?"

Carolyn felt relieved to be off the other subject, "It's alright I guess…"

Max nodded and took another sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

"So… anything new happening at the Hoover Building?" Max asked.

Carolyn shook her head, "No, not really… The usually need for a warrant turns up at my office occasionally…"

Max nodded and looked down, "Yeah… nothing ever really happens to me anymore… only, sometimes a guy comes up and thanks me for killing Robert Kirby when he didn't have the guts to…"

Carolyn's eyebrows rose.

Max quickly added on, "I didn't kill Robert Kirby! I wish I did…"

Carolyn's forehead crinkled.

Max sighed and slammed his coffee mug on the table, "Damn, I'm not good with this social outing thing am I?"

Carolyn smiled to herself. The old man was trying to impress her. It was cute in a friend-like sort of way.

"Max, relax… We're friends. You don't have to try hard to impress me. You already did when you asked me out for coffee. No man has had the courage to do that and I respect you for doing it."

Max smiled, "Thank you-Carolee."

Carolyn rolled her eyes, "You're welcome Maxy."

Max smiled and rolled his eyes, "You know in court and at work you're really hard head but when you're out with friends you're a totally different person."

Carolyn shrugged, "I guess you're the only person who's ever given me a chance to show how fun I could be."

Max smiled, "I guess so."

Carolyn looked down. Max's hand was on top of hers.

"Uh… Max…" she said.

Max looked down, "Oh! Geez! Sorry…" he said blushing as he quickly took his hand off of hers.

Carolyn stood up, "You know it's getting late. I should go… Here's five dollars. I think it should cover my coffee and the tip."

Max shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I'll get it."

Carolyn smiled, "Thank you. You know? You are such a bad guy after all."

Max smiled shyly, "It's what you said in court. I'm a very charming man."

Carolyn smiled and raised her eyebrows, "You added the word _very _in there. I only said charming."

Max shrugged, "Well, after this gathering don't you think I deserve a _very _somewhere in there?"

Carolyn smiled, "Okay fine, Max Keenan, you're a _very _charming man."

Max smiled, "And you are quite the lovely lady yourself."

Carolyn felt her face growing hot as she stared into the old man's sparkling blue eyes.

"Well… I must be on my way now… Uh, thanks for the coffee." Carolyn said, "Um…we should do it again sometime."

"Carolyn wait!" Max called.

Carolyn turned around and before she could react Max had his lips around hers.

It wasn't a bad feeling. The last time she'd ever been kissed was when she played spin the bottle at her eighth birthday party and she wasn't sure if that even counted.

Max felt both pleasure and remorse. It reminded him of his wife Ruth, god how he missed her. But the way Carolyn kissed was amazing. He guessed all of those years of sexual tension they both missed out on dates and stuff had finally been relieved.

"DAD?! CAROLYN?! WHAT THE HELL?!" a voice shrieked.

The two suddenly broke way to see a horrified Brennan and a laughing Booth standing there.

Carolyn swallowed hard, "Crap…"

Max groaned, "I'm on really thin ice now…" he mumbled.

"Wow…" Booth mused. "I mean…WOW…"

Carolyn bit her lower lip and looked down disgusted with herself.

Max decided he had to save Carolyn's dignity, "Temperance." He said strongly, "Carolyn and I are on a date!"

Carolyn looked up at him in shock, "We were?"

Max turned to her and smiled, "We still are."

He leaned closer and started to kiss her again.

Well, so much for her hard earned dignity. Oh well, I guess the expression on Brennan's face was worth it and hey, Max wasn't so bad after all.

Brennan looked at her partner in shock, "Well? Aren't you going to do something?!"

Booth put an arm around his partner, "Let the elderly have their fun Bones."

Brenna frowned, "I think I need a couple dozen beers now…" she mumbled.

Booth started to lead her out the door, "Come on, I have a six pack at my place."

The younger couple left. The night was cool and calm and the moon shone over the little diner where the elderly Romeo and Juliet shared their passion for one another.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review! No flames though please!!!**


End file.
